


Draco is rich but not in the ways that count

by firestarter3d



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 10:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16851982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firestarter3d/pseuds/firestarter3d
Summary: Draco is lamenting his crush on harry potter.





	Draco is rich but not in the ways that count

[Draco]  
I'm doing alright for myself folks  
I'm healthy, I'm wealthy, I'm wise  
My investments and such  
Have all gone up so much  
Seems whatever I touch  
Starts to rise

I've got men, I've got money  
And yet  
The thing I want most  
I can't get

 

(sung)  
I live in a mansion on a hill with gold all around  
I pulled up a weed, they found oil in the ground  
But you telling me you don't want me around-  
Now, honey, that's rich

Some guys give me ermine  
Chincilla and mink  
And some give me diamonds  
As big as a sink  
But you wouldn't give me so  
Much as a wink  
Now, baby, that's rich

I get fire brandy from Andy  
And candy from Scott  
Oh, and Frank and Eduardo  
Chipped in for a yacht

I get stares from the fellas  
And prayers from the Pope  
But I ran out my luck  
Getting stuck on some dope!

(Harry shows up)

Hey baby, I was just talking about you  
Now, listen, sport  
This life's too short  
To waste it on you  
It may be rough  
But soon enough  
I'll learn to make do  
With the mansion, the oil well  
The diamonds, the yacht  
With Andy, Eduardo  
The pontiff and Scott  
And Frank. Oooooo!  
And my bank!  
So spill no tears for me  
'Cause there's one thing you ain't  
That I'll always be  
And honey  
Yeah, that's right  
That's rich! That's rich!  
That's rich! That's rich!  
(Draco kisses harry and then leaves a very confused harry behind)


End file.
